


C is for Camera

by daggersandribbons



Series: Nygmalphabet [3]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cameras, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oral Sex, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Ed’s going to prove to Oswald that he’s beautiful





	C is for Camera

Before Oswald, Ed never had a camera. There was nothing in his life he felt needed to be documented. Now he had something, his beautiful boyfriend. Ed loved to capture the beauties of Oswald that the world might have missed. 

Oswald woke to the familiar click of Ed’s camera as he took a picture of the man wrapped up in blankets. 

“I really don’t want to break your camera, but I won’t hesitate to kick it out of your hand if you don’t stop.” The older man muttered. 

“I’d like to see you try.” Ed teased. Oswald extended his good leg out, only his foot poking out from under the blankets. Ed grinned, he now had an opportunity to get his boyfriend to comply. Setting the camera down first, he then grabbed Oswald’s ankle. With one leg held captive, he wriggled out of his blanket nest. 

“You’re not getting your foot ba- whoa babe stop!” Ed dropped Oswald’s leg, picked up his camera, and pointed it at his boyfriend. The sunlight peering in from the curtain. Oswald’s soft, near porcelain flesh was bathed in the pale morning light. 

“W-What are you doing?! I’m not wearing any clothes!” Oswald snapped. Sure Ed had photographed him before, but he had always been clothed. The idea of being photographed naked was foreign and scary to the shorter male. Seeing something was personal to you, no one could steal an image from your brain. But a camera could be easily stolen, then Oswald’s nude body could be seen by anyone! 

Ed sat beside Oswald to show him the pictures.

“See? Look how beautiful you are.” He ran his fingers through Oswald’s tousled locks. For all the chemicals he used, the hair was pretty soft. “I love every inch of your body.” 

“Quite a few more inches lately.” Oswald muttered. An injury to an already injured leg had confined him to the upstairs of his house, giving him some quality time with his snacks. He hadn’t weighed himself since then but he could tell he’d gained enough to pudge up a little. Personally Ed didn’t mind, the extra weight had softened some of the sharper features. The small tummy he developed was an added bonus. Ed ran his finger down Oswald’s chest. 

“I love you and I especially love your curves. You’re sexy.” 

Oswald’s brain told him to argue that statement, but when Ed’s hand went to his balls the mental message got lost. As his eyes widened and fluttered shut, Ed was given all the encouragement he needed to continue. 

Almost instinctively Oswald spread his legs. Ed licked his cock from root to tip before swallowing him greedily. It was an acquired taste for sure, but with a partner as borderline obsessive about bathing and a generally healthy diet he didn’t mind. Oswald tried to stay silent, he loved hearing the obscene slick sounds and Ed’s guttural grunts, but staying silent was hard when his brain was swimming in a sea of love. His love drunk brain was brought back to reality when Ed stopped sucking him off. The look on his face was priceless. 

“It’s okay my love, I’m going to make you feel so good but I’m going to need you to prop yourself up.” Ed breathed. 

With lightning speed Oswald propped a pillow under his lower back. Ed wasted no time getting back down to business, this time putting his finger inside of Oswald. Being a couple as obsessed with each other as they were, they knew what made the other tick. Like how a sloppy blowjob plus a finger grazing his prostate sent Oswald barreling towards the finish line. 

His head rested against the headboard, a flurry of _fucks_ , _Ed’s_ , and other various mewls left his mouth as his toes curled up in pleasure. Unable to articulate that he was about to finish, Oswald dug his nails into Ed’s head as he filled his boyfriends mouth. 

Cum leaked out of Ed’s lips as he tried to swallow the load in one try. Oswald grabbed the camera and took a picture of the insanely beautiful piece of art in front of him. 

“Now that’s something worth taking a picture of.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this isn’t my best work! 
> 
> Suggest Fics on:  
> Tumblr @ girlwiththetechnicolorheart   
> Instagram @ cobblehottie


End file.
